


Melancholia

by redfears



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Love, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, References to Melancholia (2011), Sad Im Changkyun | I.M, Sad Lee Jooheon, Slice of Life, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, lots of talking about the end of the world
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfears/pseuds/redfears
Summary: Se kuvainnoillinen ikuisuuden kestävä millisekunti ennen maailmanloppua uhkaa viedä Jooheonilta ja Changkyunilta kaiken. Silti niin kauan kuin on elämää, on myös toivoa. He löytävät sitä toisistaan edes hetkeksi kerrallaan.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 4





	Melancholia

Sanotaan, että taide syntyy tuskasta. Taide on melankolian puhetta, sydämen traagista supernovaa. Se sallii ideaalista poikkeamisen, eristäytymisen, antisosiaalisuuden sekä puolihengittämisen keittiön lattialla päivästä toiseen, kun mikään muu ei enää auta. Siitä syntyy jotain kaunista. Ei se mitään, vaikka se näyttäisi ulkopuolisen silmiin rumalta, rumakin traagisuus on aina vaikuttavaa. Muutos syntyy vain epämukavuudesta, ja tuska on sitä parhaimmillaan. Voisi jopa sanoa, että jos ei nyt koko maailmaa muuttaa, niin särkyneellä sydämellä kirjoitetut rakkauslaulut voivat aivan hyvin ainakin siirtää yhtä palapelinpalasta yksittäisessä ihmisessä. Se jo riittää.

Usein ei mainita, että on olemassa myös tuskaa, jonka kielissä ei kirjoiteta rakkauslauluja. Sen otteessa ei luoda mitään, ei räiskitä maalia kankaalle tai syljetä sanoja paperille. Se on taiteilijaestetiikan vihollinen, romantisoitu luovuudentappaja. Se on maailman lakien kääntymistä päälaelleen, kun millään ei ole enää väliä. Se on se pieni hetki ennen tuhoa. Se on se pieni mutta ikuisuuden kestävä millisekunti ennen maailmanloppua. Sinä millisekuntina ei tapahdu mitään. Se on vain täynnä näkymätötä eetteriä, jossa ihminen katsoo ohitse lipuvaa ajan loputonta kiertokulkua, johon voi toivoa pääsevänsä seuraavalla kerralla taas kyytiin ja ehkä saavansa sillä kertaa vähän paremmat lähtökohdat elämästä selviämiseen.

Kun. aika tuntuu kulkevan niin hitaasti, että se tuntuu kiertävän vain loputonta ympyrää, josta ei pääse pois, sanat alkavat pikkuhiljaa katoilla. Kun tätä tuskallista kierrettä jatkuu vuosia, sanoja ei enää löydy lainkaan. Mikään ilmaisu ei tee enää oikeutta sille, kuinka pahalta tuntuu palata saman millisekunnin pyöritykseen kerta toisensa jälkeen. Se riisuu ihmiseltä ensin vaatteet, sitten omantunnon, sitten tunteet ja lopuksi se hotkaisee loputkin. Sitten sanoja ei löydy enää mihinkään muuhun, ei edes rakkauslauluihin.

Jooheon on varma, että hänen sydämensä on jo hotkaistu parempiin suihin. Rinnassa tuntuu kyllä joskus hyvinä päivinä tykytystä, mutta tässä tilassa hän ei voi ajatella sen olevan mitään muuta kuin pelkkää aavesärkyä.

Ehkä kaikista pahinta on, että tämän dystooppisen pyörityksen aiheuttaja ei voi koskaan joutua teoistaan vastuuseen. Haluamattaan ihminen joutuu näyttelemään päähenkilöä hänelle kirjoitetussa tragedianäytelmässä, jonka alkuperäinen kirjoittaja on pyyhkiytynyt pois käsiohjelmasta ja korvautunut hänen omalla nimellään.

"Koeta selittää", joku aina pyytää. "Ihan rauhassa vain. Vedä syvään henkeä ja koita kuvailla, edes vertauskuvin." Jooheon haluaisi selittää, mutta ilman sanoja on vaikea edes yrittää kuvata sitä, miltä tuntuu, kun näkymätön maailmanloppu häämöttää pysähtyneessä ajassa. Kun hänellä oli vielä ollut sanoja, hän oli verrannut sitä tahmaan, joka tarttuu raajoihin niin, ettei pääse eteenpäin, mutta se ilmaisu oli alkanut tuntua liian kevyeltä. Sitten hän oli verrannut sitä pimeyteen, mutta se oli tuntunut liian klassiselta. On ihmisiä, jotka rakastavat pimeyttäkin. Joillekin pimeys tuo lohtua, eikä Jooheon halunnut antaa kenellekään vääriä mielikuvia. Sen jälkeen hän oli alkanut verrata sitä siihen, että joku polttaa sisuskalut elävältä, mutta se oli tuntunut vähän liiankin brutaalilta. Toisaalta, kyllähän palovammatkin voivat pysäyttää sydämen. Enää Jooheon ei pysty vertaamaan sitä mihinkään. Hän ei enää kommentoi asiaa. Paras mihin hän enää pystyy, on tämä:

"En kertakaikkiaan tiedä, mitä se on, mutta sitä on paljon, ja sen kanssa ei ole hyvä olla."

Viimeistään siinä vaiheessa ihmiset hiljenevät.

Kaikkia ongelmia kun ei vain voi noin vain ratkaista.

***

Jooheon hengittää syvään. Keuhkoista purkautuva ilmavirta saa muutaman tumman hiussuortuvan heilahtamaan ja laskeutumaan kutittelevasti takaisin hänen poskeaan vasten. Hänen kehonsa painuu raskaana sängyn tuttua patjaa vasten. Joskus hänestä tuntuu, että se on lähes ainoa konkreettinen asia, joka häntä enää suostuu kannattelemaan. Toinen asia on tottakai Changkyun.

Changkyun ei välitä siitä, että Jooheon ei jaksa pestä ylikasvaneita hiuksiaan tarpeeksi usein vaan antaa niiden roikkua takkuisina ja raskaina. Changkyun suutelee häntä, vaikka hänen huulensa ovat kuivat, halkeilevat ja rohtuneet. Changkyun antaa hänen olla ja tuijottaa hiljaa pelkkiä ikkunakaihtimia, sillä hän ymmärtää, että joskus ei vain kykene muuhun. Sille ei vain voi mitään.

Patja painuu alaspäin, ja Changkyun rojahtaa makaamaan siihen pitkän, uupuneen huokauksen saattelemana kasvot Jooheonista poispäin. Jooheon hivuttautuu lähemmäs ja kietoo sekä kätensä että jalkansa hänen ympärilleen. Hän puristaa sormillaan tämän paidan reunaa ja hautaa kasvonsa tämän kylkeen. Jooheon pyytää mielessään anteeksi kaikkea. Ei hän edes enää tiedä mitä. Kaikki anteeksipyynnöt on jo lueteltu. Enää on jäljellä se kaikki kuoren alta paljastunut moska, jota ei voi anteeksipyynnöillä korjata. Se hävettää.

Hän ei halua viedä ketään muuta mukanaan, mutta hän ei vain osaa enää irrottaa. Changkyun sanoo, ettei hänen tarvitse, mutta Jooheon ei usko. Tällaisina päivinä rakkauskin tuntuu valheelta.

***   
  


Paremmat päivät ovat erilaisia. Kaihtimien läpi paistaa joskus aurinko, joskus sieltä näkyy syysmyrsky, mutta joka kerta siellä näkyy edes jotain. Se muistuttaa siitä, että hänen ulkopuolellaan todella on elämää. Se elämä on julmaa, se ei odota hitaita. Jooheon käy suihkussa, pesee hampaansa, syö, vaihtaa päälleen puhtaat vaatteet ja yrittää sulloa viime päivien tahman näkymättömiin.

Päivänvalossa kaikki näyttää erilaiselta. Changkyunin väsymyksenkin voi nähdä aivan eri tavalla. Silmien himmeys loistaa kirkkaammin päivänvalossa kuin pimeydessä, jossa Jooheon ei muista edes ajatella muita ihmisiä. Hän syöksyy halaamaan rakastaan takaapäin, kun tämä syö aamupalaa. Pienikin hymynkare on lahja. Jooheon pörröttää hänen hiuksiaan ja antaa niihin pienen suukon. Niihin jää pieni tahra huulirasvan jäljiltä.

Kun he molemmat saavat itsensä ulos, Jooheon hymyilee. Kirpeä syystuuli ja askelten alla kahisevat lehdet saavat hänet muistelemaan niitä aamuja, kun koulumatkalla teki mieli hypellä lehtikasoihin ja jäädä niihin asumaan. Häikäisevä aurinko muistuttaa häntä kevätaamuista, joina hän ruksi kalenteristaan päiviä kesälomaan. Nyt hän on jo liian vanha enää samaistumaan mihinkään sellaiseen. Ne ajat ovat mennyttä, ja Jooheonia hieman hävettää, millaiseksi aikuiseksi onkaan kasvanut. Muistot eivät kuitenkaan ole kadonneet minnekään, aurinko paistaa yhä ulkona samalla tavalla kuin ennen ja vuodenajat vaihtelevat. Changkyun kävelee hänen vierellään ja vanhenee hänen kanssaan, mutta niin ihanaa kuin se onkin, Jooheonia pelottaa vanhentua. On paljon mukavampaa leikkiä olevansa vielä nuori, joka ei ole vielä sortunut tekemään elämässään vääriä ratkaisuja, ja jolla on kaikki vielä edessä. Mitä vanhemmaksi kasvaa, sitä enemmän elämän kelkasta tippumisen jättämät jäljet näkyvät.

Jooheon ei ole varma, kuinka pitkäksi aikaa luonnon, vuodenaikojen vaihtumisen ja virkistävän iltapäiväkävelyn tuoma herpaantuminen riittää pitämään hänet kasassa ja luulemaan, että kaikki kääntyy jossain kohtaa vielä hyväksi. Hän toivoo, että mahdollisimman pitkään, mutta sekin jo riittää, että tänään on vähän helpompi hengittää.

***

Television kuvat ja äänet puuroutuvat. Jooheonin keho ja pää painavat häntä niin raskaasti sohvaa vasten, että väsymyksestä vettyvät silmät on pakko sulkea. Hän keskittyy kuuntelemaan ympäristönsä ääniä, mutta ruuanlaitto-ohjelmasta on vaikea saada mitään irti. Ajatuksetkaan eivät enää poukkoile selkeästi. Silmäluomien läpi kuultava olohuoneen valo häiritsee.

Jooheon säpsähtää hereille, kun Changkyunin kylki painautuu hänen käsivarttaan vasten. Jännitys alkaa vähitellen palata rentoutuneisiin raajoihin. Hänen ei todellakaan ollut tarkoitus nukahtaa, mutta raskas päivä oli kai vain tehnyt tehtävänsä.

Changkyunin tummat hiukset kiiltävät olohuoneen ahdistavan keltaisessa valossa. Hänen kehonsa on lämmin, ja hänen hengityksensä saa olkapään tuntumaan kostealta. Jooheon nostaa varovasti käsivartensa tämän hartioille ja silittää peukalollaan pehmeän neuleen peittämää olkapäätä.

"Mitäs nyt?" Jooheon kysyy. Hän joutuu rykäisemään pienesti, sillä nukahtamisesta kuiva kurkku sai hänen äänensä muljahtamaan.

"Ei mitään ihmeellistä", Changkyun vastaa tyypillisellä äänellään, maadoittavalla mutta uneksivalla. Siihen ääneen Jooheon ei varmaan koskaan kyllästy. "Tuli ikävä."

Jooheon hymähtää ymmärtäväisesti. "Sori, ei ollut tarkoitus nukahtaa."

"Ei se mitään", Changkyun naurahtaa samalla, kun hänen sormensa sivelevät rauhoittelevasti Jooheonin farkkujen peittämää polvea. "Nuku vain, jos väsyttää. Kellokin on jo melkein kaksitoista."

"Ai, onko?"

Jooheon nytkähtää istumaan suoraan ja etsii seinäkellon näkökenttäänsä. Se tosiaan näyttää varttia vaille keskiyön.

Jooheon soimaa itseään siitä, että oli nukahtanut yli tunniksi, sillä hän ei varmaankaan saa yöllä unta vielä moneen tuntiin. Enää häntä ei juurikaan väsytä. Hänen unirytminsä on ollut monta päivää hajalla, eikä tämä ainakaan korjaisi asiaa.

"Mitä sinä sitten teit tänä aikana?" hän kysyy Changkyunilta. Television kokkiohjelma on vaihtunut johonkin tosi-tv-ohjelmaan, jonka ideasta ei muutaman sekunnin perusteella saa mitään selvää.

"Olin puhelimella. Ja katselin, kuinka söpö olit, kun nukuit", Changkyun vastaa pieni pilke silmäkulmassaan. Jooheon irvistää itsekseen ja peittää kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän ei vielä tiedä, vihaako vai rakastaako hän poikaystävänsä imeliä kommentteja. Ehkä enemmän rakastaa kuin vihaa, sillä hän muistaa miettineensä niitä paljon niihin aikoihin, kun he olivat alkaneet tapailla. Jotkin asiat eivät ilmeisesti sitten koskaan muutu. Ei sillä, että hän edes haluaisi niiden muuttuvan. Näin on hyvä.

"Pitäisikö sinun syödä jotain ennen kuin menet nukkumaan? Vaikka edes jokin hedelmä?" Changkyun kysyy ja katsoo Jooheonia suoraan silmiin. Ne ovat niin voimakkaan vilpittömät ja huolehtivat, ettei hän pysty katsomaan niihin suoraan. Vaikka niiden hohkaama rakkaus lämmittääkin sydäntä, joskus se on vain liikaa. Hän kuitenkin tietää Changkyunin ymmärtävän.

"En varmaan saa unta vielä moneen tuntiin."

"Silti. Olisi hyvä syödä. Minäkin voin, jos siitä tulee parempi mieli."

Ennen kuin Jooheon saa suustaan ulos sanaakaan, Changkyun on jo tarttunut hänen käteensä ja on viemässä häntä kovaa vauhtia keittiöön. Hän irrottaa kätensä antaakseen Jooheonille omenan ja nappaa toisen itselleen. Changkyun haukkaa omenasta niin ison palan, että mehut valuvat hänen suupieliään pitkin. Jooheon ei voi estää itseään nauramasta. Changkyunin pettynyt hymähdys ja kurtistuneet kulmat naurattavat häntä vielä enemmän, ja kestää hieman liian kauan aikaa ennen kuin hän tajuaa ottaa vieressään olevasta talouspaperirullasta arkin ja ojentaa sen tahmeaa mehua kämmeniinsä poimivalle poikaystävälleen. Joskus vieläkin tämän pelkkä olemus voi saada hänen keskittymisensä herpaantumaan, kun sydän hypähtää rinnassa niin kuin ennen vanhaan. Ehkä tosiaan on totta, että pohjimmiltaan ihmiset eivät muutu, vaikka aika kulkee eteenpäin.

"Kiitosta vain", hän hymähtää ja pyyhkii suupieliään. Jooheon katsoo häntä vielä pieni jälkihymy kasvoillaan hetken ennen kuin muistaa oman omenansa. Sen hän onnistuu syömään melko siististi, vaikka se onkin mehukas.

***

Kahdelta yöllä on pimeää. Peiton alla on hitusen liian kylmä, mutta Changkyunin lämmin keho on kaukana. Kaihdinten läpi paistaa täysikuun kelmeä valo, jota Jooheon ei tiedä vihaako vai rakastaako. Täysikuu on kaunis ja mystinen, mutta häiritsee unta. Jooheon keksii sen olevan siinä suhteessa vähän samanlainen kuin Changkyun, mutta Changkyunia hän ei voisi vihata.

Jooheon melkein säikähtää, kun Changkyun kysyy häneltä odottamatta: "Oletko muuten koskaan nähnyt sitä  _ Melancholia _ -nimistä elokuvaa? Sitä, jossa pelätään ja odotetaan, kun sellainen planeetta törmää Maahan?" Jooheon oli luullut tämän jo olevan unten mailla.

"E-En, miten niin?"

"Ei, kun, mietin vain, mitä sinä tekisit, jos olisimme nyt samanlaisessa tilanteessa", hän sanoo, "että joku planeetta törmää pian Maahan, ja meillä on vain vähän aikaa."

Jooheon kääntyy selälleen ja laittaa käden takaraivonsa alle. Hän hengittää pari kertaa syvään. Hän ei todellakaan tiedä, mistä tuo Changkyunin kysymys oikein tuli, mutta koska tällä on muutenkin tapana kysellä outoja juttuja, varsinkin öisin, hän ei ajattele sitä sen syvällisemmin.

"En tiedä", Jooheon sanoo. "Varmaan halaisin sinua tosi tiukasti."

Changkyun hymyilee hänen vastaukselleen. "Niin ne siinä elokuvassakin tekee. Tai no, pitää toisiaan käsistä kiinni. Se on kai ihan inhimillistä. Tai no, itse asiassa yksi hahmo irrottaa viime sekunnilla kätensä, kun alkaa panikoida. Sekin kai on ihan inhimillistä."

"Mitä itse sitten tekisit?" Jooheon vuorostaan kysyy.

"Minä? En tiedä. Ehkä tekisin jotain tosi hullua. Sinun kanssasi varmaan."

"Ai niin kuin mitä?"

"En tiedä. Jotain vain. Kiipeäisin alasti katolle ja näyttäisin sieltä kaikille keskisormea. Näyttäisin, että millään ei ole mitään väliä. Minut voitaisiin pidättää, mutta ei poliisillakaan ole enää mitään merkitystä, jos kaikki kuitenkin kuolevat. Tosin en haluaisi olla putkassa yksin. Sinä saisit luvan tulla sinne katolle alasti minun kanssani, jotta voitaisiin sitten halata siellä putkassa yhdessä, kun maailma tuhoutuu."

"No en varmana menisi mihinkään katolle alasti hillumaan!" Jooheon tuhahtaa ja pyörittelee päätään.

"Harmi. Sitten saat kuolla ihan yksin", Changkyun sanoo ja puristaa Jooheonia leikkimielisesti nenästä.

Jooheon viskaisee peiton päältään ja heittäytyy Changkyunin päälle puristamaan tämän omaa nenää kostoksi. Hän nauraa hänen allaan ja yrittää käännellä päätään pois, mutta ei onnistu välttymään Jooheonin aggressiiviselta nenänpuristukselta. Hän nauraa niin kovaa, että nenästä pääsee sormien puristuksen takia porsasta muistuttava ääni. Se jos naurattaa heitä kumpaakin vielä enemmän.

Kun he ovat rauhoittuneet, Jooheon painaa päänsä Changkyunin paljasta rintakehää vasten ja kuuntelee tämän tasaista hengitystä ja rauhoittavaa sydämen sykettä. Changkyunin sydämen syke on aina jostain syystä pystynyt rauhoittamaan häntä kaikista parhaiten, kun hänellä on ollut vaikeaa. Hän on pitkään yrittänyt miettiä, miksi, ja hän on tullut siihen lopputulokseen, että se todistaa hänen olevan elossa, todellinen, käsin kosketeltava. Jokin hänen sisällään haluaa niin altruistisen kiivaasti pumpata hänen suoniinsa elinvoimaa, vaikka muuten hän on täynnä kyynisyyttä ja öisiä eksistentiaalisia kriisejä. Jooheon ei halua päästää irti.

"Mutta toisaalta, eikö elämä ole muutenkin vähän niin kuin Maahan törmäävän planeetan odottamista?" Jooheon kysyy rikkoen hiljaisuuden.

"Hmm… on varmaankin. Tai ainakin meidän", Changyun vastaa naurahtaen. Hänen sormensa silittelevät Jooheonin tummia suortuvia kevyesti. "Varmaan se on sen koko elokuvan pointti."

"Niin, voi olla. Paha sanoa, kun en ole nähnyt."

Jooheon on oppinut tunnistamaan Changkyunin todelliset ajatukset jokaisen itseironisen kommentin takaa, mutta hän ei sano mitään. Hän tietää, että huumori on vain selviytymiskeino, eikä se merkitse aina mitään sen syvällisempää. Tai sitten hän vain suojelee itseään, koska ei itse halua sen merkitsevän.

"Mutta jos meidän elämämme on sellaista, niin pitäisikö meidän nyt sitten lähteä sinne katolle hillumaan alasti, vai mitä mieltä olet?" Chankyun kysyy.

"Hm, tyhmä", Jooheon naurahtaa ja puristaa häntä uudestaan nenästä. Changkyun nauraa taas. Hänen naurunsa on tarttuva.

"Ainakin voitaisiin halata toisiamme ja sanoa, että kaikki järjestyy kyllä, vaikka sisäisesti ajatellaan jotain ihan muuta. Joskus jos niin sanoo monta kertaa, siihen alkaa hetkellisesti uskoa. Ja se on itse asiassa ihan hyvästä", Changkyun sanoo.

Jooheon kiipeää kokonaan Chankyunin päälle ja upottaa kasvonsa tämän kaulan viereen. Hän puristaa hänen keskivartaloaan niin lujasti, että Changkyun yskii.

"Kaikki järjestyy kyllä", Jooheon sanoo kirkkaalla, lapsenomaisella äänellä.

Changkyun nauraa taas. "Olet sinä kyllä ihan ihme."

"No ei mutta oikeasti. Kyllä tämä tästä", Jooheon inttää.

"Olet oikeassa. Oikeasti", Changkyun sanoo ja silittää Jooheonin selkää. Jooheon hymyilee, mutta pian hän tuntee jotain kosteaa korvalehdellään ja nousee ylös.

"Mitä?" hän kysyy ja pyyhkäisee Changkyunin silmäkulmaa.

"Ei mitään, tule takaisin", hän vastaa ja vetää Jooheonin takaisin päälleen. Hän kietoo tämän viileän vartalon ympärille käsiensä lisäksi myös jalkansa.

"Ei ole mitään hätää", Jooheon kuiskaa vielä ja silittää poikaystävänsä pehmeää ihoa. Hetken päästä hän antaa suukon tämän kostealle ohimolle.

"Ei niin. Kiitos, että olet siinä."

Changkyun ottaa Jooheonin kasvot kämmeniinsä ja antaa varovaisen suukon tämän viileille huulille. Hän pysyy hetken liikkumatta ja vain hengittää, tunnustelee tämän rohtuneiden huulten kuivuutta ja hengitystä kasvojensa iholla. Välillä näinkin on ihan hyvä.

Jooheon suutelee häntä varovasti takaisin, ja Changkyunia alkaa itkettää lisää. Jos toisen syliin ja rakkauteen voisi hukkua, hän haluaisi hukkua nyt. Jooheon tuntee hänet niin hyvin, että hänkin tietää sen. Onneksi siihen hukkumiseen ei voi kuolla. Sen voi käydä läpi monta kertaa, eikä se kertaakaan satu.

Changkyun liu'uttaa kättään Jooheonin ylikasvaneissa hiuksissa, joiden ominaistuoksu on tullut näiden vuosien aikana hyvinkin tutuksi. Hän vetää hänet niin lähelle kuin on vain fyysisesti mahdollista ja suutelee häntä niin antaumuksella, että voisi melkein luulla, että  _ Melancholia _ -planeetta olisi oikeasti törmäämässä Maahan, ja Changkyun haluaisi imeä Jooheonista kaiken itseensä ennen siirtymistä tuonpuoleiseen siltä varalta, etteivät he levossa enää kohtaisikaan. Kyyneleet valuvat hänen poskiaan pitkin, mutta hän hymyilee.

Jooheon irrottautuu hetkeksi ja katselee Changkyunia pitkään. Hän kysyy tältä, onko tämä kunnossa. Changkyun vakuuttaa hänelle olevansa elämänsä kunnossa. Joskus vain kyyneleet virtaavat niin kiivaasti, koska tarve tuntea olonsa rakastetuksi on niin valtavan voimakas.

Jooheon haluaa, että Changkyun tuntee olonsa rakastetuksi. Joskus sitä on vaikea ilmaista, mutta Jooheon haluaa Changkyunin muistavan, että hän ei olisi tässä, jos ei rakastaisi häntä näiden vuosien jälkeenkin niin mahdottoman paljon. Hän on Changkyunille paljon velkaa. Hän haluaisi olla tälle ikuisesti velkaa, koska se tarkoittaisi sitä, että hän saisi aina vain uuden tekosyyn hukuttaa hänet rakkaudenosoituksiin. Jos elämästä pitäisi nimetä yksi paras asia, se olisi varmaankin kyky rakastaa.

Changkyun antaa Jooheonille luvan rakastaa häntä, koskettaa häntä ja pitää hänestä huolta. Jooheon silittää hänen pehmeää poskeaan ja kertoo, ettei nyt ole mitään hätää. Nyt ei pidä olla mitenkään, eikä ole kiire mihinkään.

He painautuvat taas toisiaan vasten ja etsivät toistensa huulet uudelleen. Changkyunin huulet ovat yhä kosteat ja hänen kasvoistaan hohkaa lämpöä. Siinä on Jooheonin mielestä hyvä olla. Hän ei kiirehdi, vaan suutelee Changkyunia aivan rauhassa. Hetken päästä hän siirtyy antamaan pieniä suukkoja tämän suupieliin, nenänpäähän, leukalinjaan ja lopulta kaulalle samalla, kun Changkyun kuljettelee tottuneesti sormiaan hänen tummien hiussuortuviensa lomassa ja päästää tuttuja pieniä henkäyksiä.

Jooheon silittää Changkyunin kehoa niin hellästi ja kevyesti, että se kutittaa. Changkyun ei pysty estämään itseään nauramasta.

"Anteeksi", Jooheon naurahtaa ja irrottaa kätensä. Changkyunin hymy tuikkii jopa kuunvalossakin.

"En minä ole mikään kukka", hän sanoo nauraen.

"Joo. No niin. Yritetäänpä uudestaan", Jooheon virkkoo ja yrittää tällä kertaa silittää Changkyunin ylävartaloa hieman varmemmin suudellessaan tämän solisluita kohdista, joista tietää tämän rauhoittuvan. Se toimii.

Jooheon etenee hitaasti. Hänen kosketuksellaan ei ole kiire. Hän on vetänyt peiton heidän päälleen ja noussut kyynärpäänsä varaan, jotta voi samalla rauhoitella poikaystäväänsä silittämällä tämän hiuksia, kun hänen kätensä koskettaa tätä muualta. Peiton alla on lämmintä, turvallista.

Changkyun liikahtaa ja henkäisee pienesti, kun Jooheonin käsi koskettaa häntä alushousujen päältä. Hän vetää Jooheonin oitis lähemmäs itseään, ja Jooheon laskee päänsä hänen solisluutaan vasten. Hän jatkaa Changkyunin koskemista, aluksi laajemmin koko kämmenellä ja myöhemmin edestakaisin tämän peniksen muotoa mukaillen. Changkyun ei löyhennä otettaan.

Hetken päästä Changkyun nostaa keskivartaloaan niin, että Jooheon saa vedettyä hänen alushousujaan alemmas. Jooheon pystyy nyt ottamaan hänet kunnolla käteensä ja liikuttaa kättään hellästi edestakaisin. Hän ei halua pitää kiirettä.

"En ole sitten kovin nopea, jos muistat", Changkyun sanoo pienesti. "Lääkkeet", hän täsmentää.

"Tiedän, rakas. Ei se mitään. Ei tarvitse olla", Jooheon vastaa hänelle ja kurottautuu antamaan suukon hänen huulilleen.

"Hyvä."

"Sujuu nyt jo tosi hienosti. Ei ole mikään kiire. Voi myös aina lopettaa tai tehdä jotain muuta, jos ahdistaa", Jooheon rauhoittelee.

"Ei lopeteta", Changkyun pyytää. "Näin on hyvä."

"No hyvä."

Jooheon painautuu takaisin Changkyunin solisluuta vasten ja kuulostelee tämän vienosti kaikuvaa sydämen sykettä. Se kuulostaa kauniilta. Changkyun hengittääkin kauniisti. Mitä tahansa häneltä kysyttäisiinkään rakkaastaan, hän varmaan sanoisi, että kaikki olisi kaunista. Jopa ne kaikki viheetkin. Nekin ovat omalla tavallaan kauniita. Kauneus on paljon laajempi käsite kuin miltä se saattaa vaikuttaa.

Kuulostellessaan Changkyunin reaktioita ja jatkaessaan kätensä rauhallisia liikkeitä niiden mukaan Jooheon sulkee silmänsä. Hän vetää keuhkonsa täyteen Changkyunin hiuksille ominaista omenashampoon tuoksua, johon on sekoittunut tämän ominaistuoksu, jolle on vaikea antaa nimeä. Se on vähän niin kuin oman kodin tuoksu — vaikea kuvailla, mutta se on selvästi hyvä ja tunnistettava. Olisi ehkä vähän kliseistä sanoa löytäneensä kodin toisesta ihmisestä, mutta oman päänsä sisällä Jooheon sallii sen itselleen. Hän hymyilee ajatukselle ja nousee antamaan Changkyunin ohimolle suukon. Hänen toinen kätensä jää vielä hetkeksi omenantuoksuisten hiusten lomaan.

Kun Jooheon aistii Changkyunin olevan lähellä orgasmia, hän suutelee tätä uudelleen, silittää tämän kaulaa ja kuiskaa melkein äänettömästi, ettei ole mitään hätää. Hän ei tiedä, mikä hätä tässä muka olisi, mutta se vain tuntuu siinä hetkessä oikealta asialta sanoa. Kun Changkyunin keho lopulta jännittyy ja hän päästää ulos väsyneen, mutta onnellisen huokauksen, Jooheon vetää hellästi hänen päänsä kiinni omaan kaulaansa. Hän jatkaa hiusten silittämistä, kun lämmintä nestettä valuu hänen toiselle kädelleen. Hän ei kiirehdi. Hän antaa Changkyunin lepuuttaa päätään hänen hartiaansa vasten. Hän kuiskaa hiljaa, kuinka ylpeä hän Changkyunista on, että ei edelleenkään ole mitään hätää, että  _ Melancholia _ ei iske Maahan ja että hän rakastaa häntä.

Hetken päästä Jooheon nousee noukkimaan pari kosteuspyyhettä, siivoaa jälkensä ja käpertyy nukkumaan Changkyuniin kiinni. Jos hän uskaltaisi toivoa mitä tahansa, hän toivoisi, että vielä joskus voisi kirjoittaa runokirjan tästä kaikesta — siitä, miten kuluttavaa on elää sanattomana odottaen, milloin vapaa planeetta törmää Maahan, mutta silti rakastaa jotakuta niin kovasti, että sen voi hetkeksi unohtaa ja muistaa, että ehkä voisi olla pienenpieni mahdollisuus sille, että se planeetta ei koskaan törmääkään.

  
  



End file.
